


Bright Brown Eyes

by Aswomeness2265



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aswomeness2265/pseuds/Aswomeness2265
Summary: It's based off a poem I wrote. It might not be the greatest but I enjoyed writing it. Look at the tags if you want to see some spoilers, the only warning I will give is it has angst and it doesn't get better.





	Bright Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The Poem I wrote and based this Fic off of. Also please leave a comment, it helps a lot even if negative.
> 
> I see her standing there, looking so fair  
> She sits over there, by the lake  
> The light glints off her golden hair  
> The sight was almost too much to bear  
> No one should see her, she is mine to take  
> I see her standing there, looking so fair  
> Watching her, all I could do is stare  
> Looking as delicious as a vanilla cake  
> The light glints off her golden hair  
> She's leaving, I need to follow her there  
> She meets a man, she is just a fake?  
> I see her standing there, looking so fair  
> She draws him into her wicked affair  
> Now just want to see her break  
> The light glints off her golden hair  
> I guess I should give her a little scare  
> Staring down, this was a mistake  
> I see her laying there, looking so fair  
> The light glints on her dull hair

It was a beautiful day, the lake water was sparkling and the children playing around the lake made a beautiful symphony of noise. 

The sun glinted off the lake in front of Patton as he sat on a bench looking at the scenery and what beautiful scenery it was. 

Patton loved going to this park, he went whenever he could. It was always fun to enjoy the beautiful scenery after being inside all day.

Of course that wasn’t the only reason Patton went to the park every day. 

Roman was at the park too, he taught a daily yoga and acrobatics class outside until 3:30 on the dot.

Everyday Patton would sit on the bench watching Roman as he taught the class.

Always hoping that he would look over and recognize Patton, who was always there to support him.

Patton hummed little snippets of Hellfire from The Hunchback of Notre Dame after Damien decided to listen to his favorite Disney villain songs. 

After Roman had finished class, Patton and Roman decided to go to an ice cream shop to get ice cream of course. 

Roman got his usual rainbow sherbet, while Patton couldn't decide between Rocky Road or Pistachio Nut ice cream. 

In the end it was time to head back to Romans house. Roman left a bit before Patton because Patton still needed to finish his ice cream.

When Patton was about to turn the corner to Romans house, he saw Roman talking suspiciously on his phone. 

Unfortunately, Patton wasn’t close enough to hear what Roman was saying. Patton decided to risk moving closer, Romans face looked worried and it could be serious.  
What Patton heard was startling. 

 

“Virgil, I’m getting worried. I just don’t have a good feeling about going out today. I have felt like someone has been watching me all day.”

“Roman, hey princey. Don’t worry, it's fine. We can postpone our date until you feel better. Would you like me to head over to your house? I know it always helps to have someone with you if you are feeling anxious.”

“Don't worry my Emo-Nightmare, I’m just stressed about my interview. This could be my big chance to finally be on Stage, not just putting on a play.”

“Just in case, I’ll be over in about an hour. I just need to help Logan with his debate prep, you know how he is. You know I love you Sir sings a lot.”

“And I you, My stormcloud. I can’t wait to see you later.”

Patton was stupefied. How dare Roman go out with another, how dare he throw away Patton's feeling. 

After all these years of support after high school, who helped Roman get ready for his first audition. 

How dare he cheat on his high school sweetheart. As Roman went inside his house, Patton seethed.

All these years of work and watching over Roman, yet never a word of thanks. How dare he. Patton went to find Romans spare key.

He knew where it was kept. Patton stalked inside and saw Roman looking at his phone, smiling so sickly sweet.

Patton lost control. He blacked out. 

When he blinked his eyes open, he saw an unfamiliar light.

Patton's head was throbbing and thumping. His arms ached. 

He stood up carefully, not trusting his legs to support him.

As he blinked to clear his eyes he saw Roman. Poor sweet beautiful Roman.

Roman was spread out on the floor, head surrounded with a halo of beautiful red blood.

The white of his Jacket had been dyed with red. 

Romans beautiful chocolate brown eyes, usually so full of energy and life, were dull and lifeless. 

Patton stared.

For the longest time that was all he could do.

Just stare, until finally he heard a chilling scream and saw a flash of purple. 

Then the only thing he could do was run. 

Run and run and run.

Away from what he had done, back into his hazy memories, filled with chocolate eyed princes dancing in the sunlight.


End file.
